Shinobu Ryūtaki
Shinobu Ryūtaki '( ''Ryūtaki Shinobu) is the twin sister of Miyabi Ryūtaki and a second year at the Knights Academy in the Magic Division. Appearance Shinobu is a beautiful young woman. She wears the academy's Magic Division girls uniform. She has long black hair and golden eyes. Her Magic Dress consists of a white bikini outlined with blue on the left side and red on the right side, decorated with fur that made the one seeing it think of a Demon Beast’s pelt. It also possesses armor made of mysterious red and blue metal and wings made of red crystal on the back. Her hair becomes wavier and is now in a ponytail. Personality Shinobu has a very serious personality, she hates everyone who is not Miyabi. Prior to the Mount Fuji hunt, she was very dependent on her sister. However, during and after the event, and with help from Kazuki and Miyabi, she breaks out of her shell and, with her sister's help, apologizes to him for her rude behavior and develops feelings for him. After opening up, Shinobu showed that she was actually quite innocent and lonely, more so than she previously let other people know. She started to enjoy other peoples' company and became happy when they helped her out. Surprisingly, Shinobu is a glutton and enjoys eating a lot of different types of foods especially meat. Originally, Shinobu was always the one who tried to stop Miyabi when she would do something bold to catch Kazuki's attention, such as the time she tried to entice him with a string swimsuit . After falling for him herself, she started doing similar things with her, such as wearing a naked apron or the same string swimsuit her sister used to great effect. History Background Plot Powers and Abilities Abilities and Skills '''Marchosias 10 inherent powers: Level: 1: Blade Tusk: Creates twin swords that have boorish blades and look like the polished fangs of giant beasts they then attack the enemy as if they were being wielded by unseen swordsmen. Level: 2: ? Level: 3: Cross Conflict: Summons red crystal wings that expand from her back and emit both heat and cold. It protects the user’s body from the double elements of fire and ice. Level: 4: Crimson Wolf Pack: Shinobu summons a pack of fire wolves that attack its enemies. Level: 5: Iceblue Wolf Pack: Shinobu summons a pack ice wolves that can act as defensive shields or attack the enemy. Level: 6: Burning Icicle: Summons a clone of Marchosias, a giant wolf with red crystal wings. The user sits on its back and as it flies through the air and drops red crystals that are laced with both heat and cold and explode. Level: 7: ? Level: 8: ? Level: 9: ? Level: 10: Awakening Killer Instinct: Reinforcement magic that gives the summoner amplified physical capabilities many times over by Marchosias’s strengthening. 'Union Magic' Moon Strike: A magic created by combining the powers of Gremory and Marchosias. Creates a moon of magic power in the sky that is launched at enemies. Trivia *Shinobu hates everyone except her older twin sister Miyabi. This is because of the discrimination her sister went through when she turned into an elf. *Kazuki obtained the Key to her Heart and shared his first kiss with her in Volume 8, Chapter 4 *Kazuki mentioned in Volume 14 that he had already had a three-way with her and her twin sister Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Summoners